Caught In The Act
by HexxKitten
Summary: **STORY COMPLETE** SS/HG Teacher and Student are 'caught in flagrante' in the Potions Classroom... or are they... BDSM, Bond, Language, M/F, Oneshot, Oral, Spank  adult story but not underage fic


A/N This is a short (one long chapter) fic based around SS/HG, I was not planning this one, it just hopped into my head while I was writing something else and it insisted on getting out… and who am I to argue with Severus Snape?

b**Caught in the Act**/b

Hermione was watching Professor Snape as he sat behind his desk marking the papers of his students, she was supposed to be working on the task she had been given as part of her detention, but it was far more interesting to watch him as his dark head moved every time he turned to retrieve another piece of parchment. She watched as his lips curled with distaste as he read more of what he termed 'drivel' written by the 'dunderheads' he attempted to teach.

Still watching him she could not help but wonder just why he had gone into teaching when he apparently hated children so much, but he was not the kind of Professor one could ask questions like that; actually no, he was not the kind of Professor one could ask questions period.

During classes he would bark out his orders and expect you to absorb and then follow them, sometimes his instructions would be written on the board, but his writing looked rather like a drunken spider had walked across the board.

If you missed anything he said or could not read his instructions, you were better to try and muddle through than to question him, as a question would bring him over to you, and the last place you wanted Professor Snape was next to you…

Unless of course you were Hermione, she liked when he stood close, she could breathe deeply and inhale the scents that always surrounded him, he smell of wood smoke, herbs and a spiciness she could never quite put her finger on, and she had spent many hours daydreaming about putting her finger on; or rather fingers on him. She had wondered whether those aromas were skin deep; or would he smell different when disrobed?

How many times in her mind and in her dreams at night had she let her fingers wander down that long line of buttons, oh so many buttons…

She heard him clear his throat and quickly looked back to her work, scratching a few words on her parchment until she felt it was safe to look up again.

Detention seemed to be a rather common occurrence for Hermione these days, which was strange as she was actually the top of the class, but she always tried that little bit harder not just to learn, but to push Professor Snapes' button; oh those buttons again… she bit her lip as she thought about all the times she had spent here with him in detention.

From time to time she was not alone in detention, but most students had the sense to not anger their Potions Master, but Hermione liked it here, she looked forward to the times they would be alone.

At times like this he avoided looking up, so she was able to sit and watch him, imagining running her fingers through his hair, would it also smell of wood smoke? How many times had she fantasised about being close enough to touch his hair, or just to lean forward and sniff him.

She had to stifle a laugh as she imagined what her friends would say should she tell them she wanted to sniff Professor Snape, especially as he was often the subject of other students' nightmares rather than fantasies.

She watched his hands as he wrote on the papers he was grading, his hands were so big, his fingers long and elegant. Whenever she could she would watch his hands, especially when he was working on a potion, it was like watching a genius at work, his movements so precise and measured, to him a potion was a work of art and he the artist to draw the magic out of the ingredients. Hermione could not help but wonder about the old adage about large hands and feet meaning a man had a large… she bit her lip again and looked down beneath his desk; hoping for a glimpse of his shoes.

Writing a little more on her parchment she tried to cool down the blush which was now burning her cheeks, how could she be thinking about the size of Professor Snapes manhood?

Casting a quick look towards his desk, she was able to satisfy herself that she was unobserved; she shifted in her seat, pressing her thighs together to try and ease the ache between her legs; wishing she was alone in her dorm so that she could slip her hand into her knickers and press her palm against her pussy; which she could already feel was damp.

Moving toward the edge of her seat she pressed herself down onto the hard wood and moaned softly as she imagined it was his hard wood she was pressing against.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?"

Hermione froze on the spot and swallowed hard "umm no… Sir" she looked down at her parchment, her face burning.

Severus watched her wondering what the problem was now, he was tired and wanting to return to his own rooms, but once again he had Miss Granger in his classroom for detention. He had no idea what was going on in that girls head these days, but she seemed to try to get into trouble, so much so that he was ending up giving the girl detention after most classes.

He looked up again and watched the girl as she scribbled on her parchment, her face was so red she could light up a dark room; what on earth is with that girl… still watching he raised one eyebrow as he wondered whether his eyes were actually now deceiving him, he was sure he had just seen her grinding herself into her seat.

The fact that most of the students in Hogwarts who had reached puberty were all over each other like a pack of randy monkeys had not slipped his notice, hence why the horny little bastards had to be taught a contraceptive charm and where parents had given their written permission the girls were taking a contraceptive potion, which he was having to brew in larger amounts each year it seemed.

But he had never considered that Miss Granger might be one of the randy little sods, but it appeared he was very wrong. But what on earth could set the girl off in the potions classroom? He glanced around the room it has bare stone walls and floor, a vaulted ceiling, old wooden benches which bore the scars of hundreds of children having burned, scratched and destroyed over the years, the chairs were not comfortable, otherwise the room had cupboards which held the potions ingredients and little else. What on earth could be having this effect on the girl…?

Wondering whether she was under the effect of a lust potion or something similar he stood up from his desk, picked up his wand and stalked across the classroom, standing behind her "are you quite sure you are well Miss Granger? You appear to be flushed and uncomfortable"

He raised his wand and swept it down past her body, had any potions been involved the magic would have shown, he wondered whether he had misconstrued her actions, perhaps the girl was merely sick. "You should probably go and see Madame Promfrey; your detention can be held over until you are well". He stood back to let her rise from her seat and leave.

Hermione was relieved, and yet tortured at the same time, he was so close she could smell him, she could now run back to her dorm and seek relief, but if she could smell him, might he not be able to smell her arousal? Could men do that? And what about her wetness, she was sure she would leave a puddle as she stood.

She was halfway to standing when she faltered, changing her mind, then changing it back again and trying again to stand, but she caught her foot on the strap of her bag and found she was pitching forward.

Severus saw her begin to stand, sit again, stand again and then she was falling towards him, he stepped forward quickly to catch her believing she was about to faint. He held her against him and wondered what he was now meant to do with the unconscious girl.

But when he looked down he saw that she was not unconscious, she was merely leaning against him with her face buried in his chest, and; did she just sniff him?

He held her by her arms tightly and pushed her away from him and she looked up at him and smiled before raising her fingers to his chest and she walked her fingers up his chest, stepping from one button to the next as though they were little black stepping stones.

Hermione was in heaven, she had not expected his chest to feel so firm and strong and he smelled so much better up close, she did not care that it would anger him, she just had to inhale a huge lungful of him as it would have to last her a lifetime.

Without even consciously realising she did it she watched her own hand as it moved from button to button all the way up his chest and then she reached up and ran the back of her hand down the side of his face and then waited for the explosion.

Severus pushed her away so hard that he almost threw the girl on the floor as he felt her touch his cheek, what in the name of Merlin was going on here? He turned to where she had fallen against the desk and wrapped his hands around the tops of her arms again "look at me!" he hissed. He knew he should not be using Legilimens on a student, but there was something wrong with this girl and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

She looked up and met his gaze defiantly, he had to admit that she had courage, most people would never meet his eyes, they tended to alarm most people, but she was not most people…

Reaching into her mind he looked into her most recent thoughts and memories, he saw them both sitting in this room just minutes earlier and he saw through her eyes he saw her watching him, he felt her arousal and when she sought relief as she ground herself against the seat of her chair.

He felt her embarrassment as she had moaned and this drew his attention to her. Looking a little further he saw them standing closely together and he watched her bury her face into his chest, he felt how her heart had been racing and how she had reacted to the scent of him when she had as he had suspected; sniffed him.

Looking a little deeper he saw that she had often watched him, he almost withdrew from her mind as he saw her in the privacy of her dorm, her curtains drawn around her bed, he knew he should not see her at this time, but something stopped him leaving her mind; he watched and she lay in her bed, drawing her little vest top up and stroking her pert breasts, her nipples stiffening in the cool of the room, he saw her eyes flutter closed as she slipped her hand down her sleep shorts and let those digits slide between her thighs, her hips arching off the bed as she moaned softly; the sound lit a fire within him, he leaned closer eager to know the thoughts that brought such a sound to her lips and he reached into the fantasy she was stroking herself to; he was amazed to see his own face, angry and shouting at her, telling her she had detention, he sensed her satisfaction at this outburst before the scene changed:

Now in her fantasy she was sitting in her seat opposite him as they had been earlier, but this time she reached down and drew her skirt higher as she opened her thighs, he saw himself watching from his desk, seeing the white cotton panties she was wearing the damp patch which was growing by the minute as she stroked herself through the fabric.

Needing more she drew the fabric to one side and he saw her pussy for the first time, as the Severus in her fantasy sat rooted to the spot, watching her as she slipped a finger inside herself. He really did not want to see what this girl had him doing to her in her fantasy so he withdrew slightly, back to the relative safety of the dormitory; this however was merely like throwing fuel onto the fire that was his arousal; back in the dormitory the memory Hermione was coming; her back arched and her mouth open as she gasped and he almost choked to hear her whisper "Severus…"

He withdrew from her mind completely, it was more than obviously now, as little as he wanted to admit it, the girl was quite well; if you could call her being aroused by him as being well…

The thought that she was far too young for him crossed his mind as though he had even considered her to be an option, but no sooner had the thought crossed his mind he heard her voice in his mind informing him that as she was over 16 she was legally able to give her consent. He drew back from her mind quickly, how had she responded like that?

Looking down into her face he saw the look of challenge cross her features as she cocked her head to one side. He watched her bite her bottom lip and he felt the urge to sink his own teeth into that soft flesh, her lips were slightly reddened and he wondered how they would taste. Merlin… what was happening to him, how could he be interested in one of his students?

But as bad as that felt he knew the answer was that no woman of any age had shown an interest in him for so long that he was actually drawn to the one woman who wanted him… even though she was too young for him, maybe not too young legally, but morally…

Severus let go of her and swept back across the room, his black robes billowing out behind him he settled down onto the front of his desk, leaning back and crossing his legs.

Hermione watched him, she loved the way his robes billowed behind him, the man appeared to have his own wind machine; she let her eyes roam down his long legs as he leant on his desk. She was already in trouble and so she figured 'in for a sickle in for a galleon'.

She walked towards him, her eyes fixed firmly on his and hoping she did not fall over anything en route. Stopping in front of him she stepped over his legs, standing astride them, reaching forward she ran her palms down the front of his buttoned up jacket and then back up until she reached the top again, this time rather than running her hands down his chest she opened the first closed button. She saw him raise his eyebrow at her but he did not stop her, he instead placed his hands down by his side on the desk so that he was leaning on them.

The first four buttons were now already open so she continued with the fifth and sixth which were swiftly unfastened; she could see the black cravat tied around his neck and the crisp white shirt beneath, she had only ever seen him wearing black, with a tiny hint of white at his collar and cuffs, so seeing his white shirt for the first time made her moan a little before she reached for the seventh and eighth buttons. She looked up to him, meeting his gaze as she tried to look into his mind, it was now closed to her, but she gave a small chuckle which she knew he would receive.

"I was not away you had been taught legilimency Miss Granger…" he drawled

"Oh I was taught by Harry, every day you taught him, he returned to the common room and taught me; that way we could practice together" she opened the next couple of buttons…

Severus didn't react to her continuance of undressing him; he merely sneered "in which case I am amazed you learnt anything, Mr Potter was a terrible student, always easily distracted…"

Hermione opened the next couple of buttons "but you are never distracted are you Professor?"

He didn't respond, he merely raised one eyebrow and she thought she saw a small smirk cross his lips.

She had now reached the final two buttons and slipped them through their snug button holes, and slipped the jacket open, exposing more of the white shirt beneath. Running her hands up his chest she felt his nipples stiffen as she gazed them with her palms. Reaching up she began to untie the black cravat from around his neck, once the intricate knot was undone she pulled one end, letting the long strip of fabric unwrap from around his neck. Dropping the fabric onto the desk she ran her hands along his neck, noticing for the first time that he had a long attractive neck, it had always been so wrapped up; even during weekends and holidays; so this was probably the first time it had seen the light for years. She smiled to herself as she imagined him arising from his bed like a vampire rising from its coffin, fully dressed in the same suit and robes.

Biting her lip as she ran her fingers and eyes over the pale skin of his neck she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips against the soft skin, inhaling deeply before running her tongue over the exposed flesh and then sucking on it, not caring that she marked him; she felt a soft shiver run through his usually composed body and she sank her teeth into the skin, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make him gasp and she left the imprint of her teeth on his skin.

Severus felt his cock twitch inside his trousers and he knew he would have to take her, the girl was taking the upper hand and he could not let that happen, it was one thing for him to fuck a student but to think of a student fucking him was unspeakable.

Grabbing her roving hands he pulled them in front of her and held them tightly, pushing both of her wrists into his left hand and holding them tightly as he reached beside him and took his discarded cravat and he wound it around her wrists and tied it tight.

Reaching for the front of her sweater he picked up a knife he used to prepare ingredients for his potions and he slit her sweater open right down the front, exposing her blouse, taking the blouse in his hands he pulled it from the waist of her skirt, once it hung loose he held the bottom at both sides and tore the fabric apart causing the buttons to tear off and ping across the classroom and Hermione gave a small squeak.

For the first time she actually looked a little afraid of him, which made him smile.

"Remove your knickers" he ordered her.

Hermione looked puzzled then held her bound hands up "umm how?"

Severus reached behind her and unclipped her skirt, watching as it slid down her legs to pool on the floor at her feet "I'm sure a smart girl like you can work that out…" he sneered.

At this point she was not exposed, she could and should walk away, and he expected her to panic, apologise and leave… But a part of him; admittedly it was the part that was currently throbbing inside his trousers; was hoping that she would not walk away.

Nervously Hermione reached awkwardly for one side of her knickers and then the other, shuffling them down a little at a time until they were down to her thighs and she then stood and shimmied until they too slid to her feet and she stepped out of her knickers and skirt, kicking them to one side.

He watched her and felt his cock throb as she did a sexy shimmy until she was naked from the waist down; unless you counted her white knee socks and black t-bar shoes. Looking down to the little patch of hair between her thighs, she was not of an age where she kept her mound severely manicured, instead she had a neatly trimmed; full but not overly thick thatch of chocolate brown curls, a shade or two darker than her hair, he flexed his fingers against his desk as they itched to run between her curls to explore the petals hidden beneath.

Raising his knife again he saw the fear in her eyes as he lowered the tip toward her, placing the tip between her breasts he ran the blade softly against her skin, not marking or cutting her, he slid the blade beneath her white cotton and lace bra then he cut it, severing it where the little bow nestled between her breasts, letting the bra fall open. He put the knife back on his desk and then reached to her, opening her blouse and pushing the bra aside until he had full view of her breasts. He heard her sigh as the cold air caressed her naked skin and he watched as her nipples stiffened.

"I am sure that you are aware that you have been very bad to bring us to this position Miss Granger…"

He was looking down at her now in a way that made her skin prickle as his dark eyes and voice caressed her skin, she thought to herself about how many times that voice had aroused her just by speaking in lessons, just hearing him had her knickers wet, she had even started to carry spares to potions, she would nip to the loo after class and change, hiding her damp knickers in her book bag.

"You know what happens to bad girls don't you?" he drawled.

She looked at him with wide and oh so innocent eyes as she shook her head.

"Bad girls get punished Miss Granger…"

"P…punished?" she gasped, hardly able to get the words out.

Severus stood, towering above her again he watched as she swallowed nervously, his mind picturing her swallowing after he had gifted her with his essence and he had to take a deep breath and use all of his will power to not adjust his hard cock within his trousers.

He took hold of her bound hands and walked around his desk, leading her.

Sitting in his chair he flicked open his robes, settled himself into his seat before gesturing for her to lie across his lap. When she looked at him with askance, he ordered her across his knees.

Hermione settled herself nervously over his lap and felt him adjust her before he flipped up the back of her robes exposing her backside, a sudden flash of realisation crossed her mind and she moved to stand, but found that the bindings on her wrists were now attached to a hook on the floor.

She squirmed in his lap and thought she heard a soft groan as she pressed against the hardness she could feel pressing into her stomach.

Adjusting her again Severus pitched her further forwards, she was now almost upside down and her softly rounded arse was in the perfect position and through the slight gap at the top of her thighs he could see the prettily pouting lips of her pussy.

Raising his hand he brought it down with a crack he aimed directly at the sweet spot where her plump cheek curved towards her thigh. He heard her cry out at the blow and he paused whilst the heat spread through her cheek before he struck the other cheek in the same spot; causing a mirror image of rosy glow on her arse.

He continued to spank her, not speaking for several minutes, from time to time he would lean forward and blow across her reddened cheeks, watching as she squirmed as the cool air eased the burn slightly before it grew again.

A couple of times he aimed for the very centre of her arse, catching both cheeks in one blow and ensuring he caught her pussy lips with the blow… he could see the lips as they swelled and parted softly, a light coating of her dew glistening.

She looked so delicious and he could smell the gentle aroma of her as she grew more aroused. He ran his hand across her glowing cheeks, letting his thumb trail against her pussy lips, pressing it gently between them but not breaching her, bringing his hand up he inhaled the sweet scent of her before licking his thumb.

From her position Hermione had no idea what he had done, she had felt him stroke his thumb between her lips and she had ached and hoped he would slip inside her, but his hand went away, she heard him take a deep breath before he moaned. Hearing him moan she felt her molten core throb and twitch.

Suddenly she was moving again, she was rather unceremoniously flipped upright, from being upside down to upright so suddenly made her head spin and she let her head fall back and closed her eyes while she regained equilibrium. Wincing slightly as she felt her glowing arse cheeks settle on the desk.

Severus pulled her forward on the desk, hearing her sharp intake of breath as her tender cheeks grazed the rough wood of his desk.

Pushing her legs open he leant forward from his chair and buried his face between her thighs, loving her gasp of shock followed by a moan of raw pleasure.

Hermione felt her entire world spin as the excess blood left her head and rushed to her pussy she moaned as she felt his tongue run across her swollen lips before dipping between them, even his nose was in on the act; pressing against her clit as he was lapping at the juices flowing from inside her. Who'd have thought that huge nose of his would be so useful.

"Ohh gods Professor…" she moaned.

Moving his mouth up a little more he ran his tongue across her clit, flicking it with little butterfly strokes, flickering over the tiny bud until she was trembling above him and he felt more juices run past his chin so he lowered his mouth and lapped at her dripping pussy.

Hearing her moaning more often and between moans she was panting and gasping as though she could not quite catch her breath.

"Do not come Miss Granger…" he ordered her.

Hearing his words Hermione whimpered "Ohh please, I need…"

"Shhh pet, I know what you need, just hold back for me…"

He stood and unfastened the front of his trousers, letting his cock loose for the first time, running his hand up and down the shaft to ease the tension that had built up like a cramp from sitting too long was eased by a really satisfying stretch.

Placing the tip of his cock against her entrance "are you sure you want this Miss Granger?"

"Ohh Merlin yes! I want you Sir, please, please fuck me!" she raised her legs and wrapped them around his thighs. "Please Professor Snape… fuck me… please…"

Gods he loved to hear her beg, she wanted him and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. It was so gratifying that this young woman was dripping wet and it was caused by him…

Pressing forward he felt the barrier just inside her and he looked at her shocked. "You are… you're a virgin, I thought you were…"

"I wanted you to be my first, I have wanted you for a long time Professor" she pulled him closer with her legs "take me Sir, please make me yours…"

Severus pressed harder, breeching her maidenhead and taking her fully, sinking deep inside her. She was so tight, he could move in and live within her and never leave.

He drew back a little and then pushed back inside, each time he withdrew he moved a little further back before sinking into her. He could feel her pussy clenching his cock, her flesh rippling across his hot skin, if he had held Christian beliefs he would be in heaven right now.

Hermione could feel her orgasm growing, she had that ache in her stomach, clenching in her thighs and the incessant throbbing in her pussy all of this combined with a fuzziness growing within her mind, she needed release; she was desperate for release…

"Please Professor she gasped, I need, I need…"

"Tell me what it is that you need Miss Granger… tell me…" he crooned softly.

"I need to, I need release Sir, please let me cum…"

Severus reached between them and stroked her clit, pounding into her with more force, his own need pressing upon him "Come for me my sweet, come for me…" he was almost growling as his own need was taking over his mind.

Hermione heard his words and it was like a switch was flipped; her entire body shattered into tiny pieces and she screamed, her voice echoing off the ancient stone walls of the classroom.

Her body bucking beneath him Severus pressed into her and held there deep inside her as he felt her sheath caress and squeeze him into joining her, milking the very life out of him.

Reaching up Hermione pulled Severus toward her and planted her lips firmly on his as she let her tongue caress his bottom lip.

As Severus wrapped his arms around her the door flew open and Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room, her eyes caught on the scene before her "Oh dear lord… Severus I do wish that you would lock your doors when you… I could have been a student!"

"Hardly Minerva" Severus drawled "the little monsters do not arrive to shatter our peace until tomorrow…"

Hermione clung tighter to Severus and giggled, pressing her blushing cheeks into his chest.

"Which is why I brought these" she held out the timetables for the coming year "I will just, I'll leave them here shall I" the poor woman had no idea where to look as she put the rolls of parchment onto the closest desk.

Minerva turned away from the couple and headed back out of the door before pausing "nice uniform Hermione dear, I am glad to see it still fits" she gave her former star pupil a cheeky wink before leaving the couple in peace.

"You..." Hermione swatted Severus' arm "did that on purpose, why didn't you lock the bloody door!"

"Because I felt like getting caught?" he replied with a smirk. "What about your little surprise? You my darling: a virgin?"

"Hey I will have you know I was a virgin… once" she laughed. "It was a spell of 'Virgo Intactus' I read at about it, it's from the Middle Ages; it was used by women who needed to be virgins on their wedding night, but were not. It kind of 'went out of fashion' as did virginity"

"Hmmm I will have to remember that one, I think I like deflowering virgins" he winked at her as he unbound her hands.

Picking her up he threw her over his shoulder "you my darling wife are a very dirty girl… and I know just the way to get you clean"

Severus carried the squirming Hermione through the hidden door in the wall into their private quarters where he headed directly for the bathroom…

The End…

A/N This is my first SS/HG so I would really appreciate if you would review – reviews are not just an authors cries for attention, they do really help to let us know if our work takes you in the right direction – or not…


End file.
